


【异坤】艳遇

by Shadowtop



Category: 1k - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtop/pseuds/Shadowtop





	【异坤】艳遇

大学开学一个月后，街舞社组织了第一次外出活动。学院的迎新晚会演出结束，一群带妆的少年少女集体杀向夜店，多数刚入社团的大一新生蠢蠢欲动，怀揣着头一次见识夜店的兴奋劲，跟着学姐学长走进未知的新世界。  
“瞧瞧你们那样！淡定点！”  
“学姐？我第一次来！”“我也是！”“我也是！”  
“你们看看人王子异，多稳重！”  
被cue到的王子异坐在沙发，手捧自己的枸杞人参茶保温杯，显得幼小又无助，哦不，是养生佛系。

“子异，夜店喝啥茶啊！得喝酒！”  
“好。”  
耿直boy王子异，接过学姐递来的啤酒瓶，咕咚咕咚，见底了。我们之中出了一个老实人，众学弟扶额，不再起哄。

一下子吹瓶的王子一脸懵，红色的酒晕从头顶蔓延到脖根，打开自己的保温杯喝了口茶，啤酒真不好喝啊。

夜场的气氛渐入高潮，台上一轮热舞表演过后，舞台空了出来。

“小的们，上去炸场子！”  
社长一声令下，早就按捺不住的街舞社员一哄而上。听到跳舞，王子异热血澎湃，趁着酒精就冲上舞台，定点freeze，接小风车，炸的所有人都嗨了。一起尽情摇摆，蹦哒着，和其他人很快融入，王子异热爱跳舞，即使是人挤人的舞台，他也跳的很开心，直到————

混杂的人群舞动中突然让出了一个小包围圈，一个茶金发色的男生被围在中央，半拉下的外套露出扭动着的肩膀和胸膛，网眼状的性感内搭下透出白皙的皮肤，wave，转身，王子异看到了他的正脸。

那双幽蓝深邃的眼睛一下子就抓住了他的视线，高挺的鼻梁下，性感丰润的厚唇，正被贝齿咬着一角，王子异有点心痒，那唇，一定很好亲吧。

正舞动着的人儿似乎朝着这方向过来了，王子异轻轻摆动着身体，迎了上去，论跳舞，我就没输过。温软的小手搭上了王子异的肩，贴身的wave从他的胸前传到胯部，再次撩开的外套散在上臂，转身背对，缓缓蹲下，再扭动着站起，双手背着从王子异的膝盖抚到了腹部，腹肌一紧。

娇艳妖冶的人儿攀上王子异的肩，手掌下热热的温度和结实的肌肉，让他眯起了眼，眼神更勾人了。王子异舞动的身体渐渐僵硬，紧贴着他的舞蹈让他肌肉发紧，喉咙干燥，等他回过神，已经被人牵到二楼。

这人似是天生捕猎的妖精，一回眸，一勾唇角，王子异就不由自主地跟着走，软滑的手就在他出汗的手掌中，交叉十指相扣，宛如亲密的恋人，一路向内。

王子异活到这么大还没有一个人让他失去理智过，眼前这个人的媚样让他异常兴奋，他甚至能感知自己的小兄弟已经因为这人陌生人昂首挺立，茫然中他被拉入了一个大包厢，舞动着的男男女女没有注意到他们俩，然后，王子异被这人拖进了最里面的洗手间。

关门，反锁，柔若无骨的双手爬上王子异的脖颈，拉进距离，放大的五官清晰而精致，脸颊的小痣尤其性感，白嫩的肌肤光洁细腻，仰起头的角度露出秀气的喉结和流畅的线条，丰厚的嘴唇看上去十分可口。

王子异想着，身体已经先行一步，扣住腰部往自己拉进，侧头吻向那唇，嗯，比想象中的还要软，还要甜。温柔地舔吮唇珠，撬开贝齿汲取里面的汁水，王子异闭上了眼睛，加深这个吻。

冲动就从这个吻点燃，烧断了佛系少男的冷静，呼吸渐重，王子异渴望，渴望进入他的身体，渴望在他身上驰骋疯狂，渴望这样的他在自己身下被干得哭泣求饶，渴望那性感的嘴唇吞吐自己的欲望直至高潮……粗暴的吻从漂亮的脖子流连至肩，隔着粗糙的网格湿润肩膀，舔舐锁骨。

“记着，我叫蔡徐坤。”嘤呢地在王子异耳边呼气，蔡徐坤得意地笑了，主动褪去碍事的外套，露出被镂空网格包围的身体。

“王子异，幸会。”话音刚落，王子异就含住了网下的红点，湿漉漉的软舌隔着粗砾的针织线网，磨着胸前的红缨，蔡徐坤一阵酥软发颤，乳尖硬立。

不老实的手从王子异的胸膛滑过，伸入运动裤，粗壮的形状有些烫手，隔着内裤抚下，王子异感觉整个人都充血了，手下一用力，那件性感的网衫就被暴力扯开，撕拉——露出美好的肌肤。

“嗯…坏了，你赔我…”蔡徐坤带着撒娇的鼻音，手却扒下了王子异的运动裤到膝盖，然后伸进了内裤。

“怎么赔？”王子异揉捏着他胸前的两处柔嫩，暴力扒下他的皮裤，没穿内裤的凶器就直接弹了出来，真骚……王子异的手掌抱住粗直，上下套弄，小指扫过底下的囊袋。

“很大嘛~不知道好不好用？”蔡徐坤突然蹲下，撩我下王子异的内裤，粗大的巨根直接弹到了他的嘴边，一口吃进。

嘶——王子异被爽地倒抽一口冷气，看着那张嘴吞入至底，再吐出，丰满的润唇摩擦地发红，带着水光，香艳的画面令嘴中的性器又大了一圈，堵得蔡徐坤眯起了眼。

背抵着门的王子异享受着高超的待遇，手指插入细软的卷发间，扶住跪着给他口交的蔡徐坤，看着不断前后的嘴被折磨地发红，嘴角流下抑制不住的津液。随着向前的一次次吞吸，王子异的手往自己方向用力，感觉自己的欲望顶到了喉咙深处的软壁，蔡徐坤被突如的这下深喉收紧了口腔，软壁磨着马眼，爽地王子异一激灵，也顶出了蔡徐坤的生理盐水。

“唔…”缓缓吐出那粗根，蔡徐坤故意咬了口圆顶，刺激的快感又笼罩了王子异的下半身，一把抱起蔡徐坤抵在冰凉的瓷砖壁上，对准穴口就贯穿而进，未扩张的穴口紧的不像话，分泌的肠液难以支撑突如其来的强攻，被侵入的痛感和快感同时到达，蔡徐坤放荡地叫了出来，“嗯哈~”

“痛么？”  
眼前的人儿双腿盘上了自己的腰，胸前的乳头湿嗒嗒地被疼爱的痕迹，眼角的泪水氤氲，半咬着嘴唇的样子似乎又痛又享受，王子异有些不忍，抽插的动作缓缓慢慢。

“操我啊，那么大可别不行啊~”  
谁都不能被挑衅性能力的问题，这骚浪的模样任谁见了都想压在身下，王子异发了狠，缓缓退出，狠狠地插入。朝着花穴的深处，深入浅出，盘在腰后的双腿渐渐无力，挂在他腹肌的两侧随着抽插幅度晃动。

背部和瓷砖随之摩擦撞击，蔡徐坤的双手伸进他的衣服，用力抓着王子异结实的背部，毫无顾忌地呻吟，王子异的呼吸越来越重。

咚咚咚！突然的敲门声。被打断的蔡徐坤收紧了下穴，舒服的快感夹紧了王子异的分身，差点就交待。

“谁在里面？快点！”  
王子异没停，稍稍迟疑了下，就更加大力地冲撞，蔡徐坤更是肆无忌惮，没有压制自己的声音，而是故意加重了呻吟，甚至浪叫。

“啊~！嗯啊~”越来越大的淫叫充斥着小小的卫生间，门口已没有了声音，而沉浸其中的两人丝毫不在意，继续疯狂地做爱。

粗壮的阴茎一下下深透地操干，每一次抽插都顶到蔡徐坤最爽的那点，勾着王子异脖子的手渐渐无力，“啊嗯——”

白色的浊液瞬间填满了穴眼，顺着臀部，顺着腿根往下延伸…轻喘的王子异再次吻住那娇艳的唇，双手扶着力竭的人儿的细腰，滑腻的手感让他舍不得放手。

“子异……”  
“嗯？”  
“跟我回家？”  
“好。”

夜店的音乐震耳欲聋，所有人沉浸在酒精和狂欢之中，没人注意，一楼沙发旁的保温杯，没有了主人。


End file.
